


Big Sister Needs Your Help Breaking the Gang-Bang Record

by HomerSoc



Category: Original Work
Genre: /r/GoneWildAudio, Brother/Sister Incest, F/M, Gangbang, HomerSoc, Incest, Sibling Incest, gwa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:15:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29011125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomerSoc/pseuds/HomerSoc
Summary: She just needs to fuck seven guys at the party to break the local record. But after six, she’s having trouble finding that last guy. Although her little brother has been there the entire time, and watching along with everyone else.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	Big Sister Needs Your Help Breaking the Gang-Bang Record

[moan] Oh yeah. Keep going, baby. Fuck me good and hard, right in front of everyone here. Fuck the hell out of me on this sweaty little blanket on the floor. You’re number six for me tonight. At least I think you’re six. Let me check the scoreboard.

Mmm, yes. Number six. I’ve tied the record for one of these parties, and that record has stood for a few years now. But I think I’m the biggest slut to come along in all of that time. I don’t mind letting six guys fuck me in front of everyone. Hell, even my little brother is watching, and it doesn’t phase me all that much. But he’s an adult now. He can watch what he wants.

Are you almost there, baby? Because I am. Even after six times, I’m not worn out. If anything, I’m picking up speed. It helps that you guys have been wearing condoms. That keeps me from going too wild too soon.

Now faster. You’ve lasted the longest of anyone so far, but all good things must come to an end. Because I’ve still got at least one more guy to fuck before I break the record. So come on, baby… go ahead and cum.

[improv to orgasm]

[pause]

[laugh] Okay… next?

[short pause]

Well, don’t all jump on me at once or anything like that. When I started there was literally a line. But there’s at least six of you guys that I’ve completely worn out. Unless one of you is ready to go again? Wait, nevermind. The record was for different guys. 

Come on, girls. I just need one of you to let your boyfriend fuck me. It won’t mean anything to me, and you can have them back when I’m done. 

[sigh] No? I guess I didn’t expect any of you to be a sport about it. Damn it, there has to be some guy I can call up to show up and fuck me. I am serious about breaking the record tonight.

Hmm.

Hey, little brother. Were you enjoying the show? You could have left when it started. Instead you stayed here and watched as guy after guy fucked me. I warned you about showing up at this party tonight, but you still came anyway. You came, and you watched.

Were you maybe waiting to see if you got a turn?

[laugh] Oh, he’s blushing. How cute. 

Well, this is a limited time offer, but… I do want to break that record, and you’re the only eligible guy left. So do you want to fuck your big sister?

[laugh] I’ve shocked you. I’ve shocked everyone I think. But I am very serious. That record falls tonight, even if I have to let my brother fuck me. I let you watch while I let other guys fuck me, so that should tell you about my current moral state. 

I’ll even let you go bareback. I prefer it raw. But no offense to my other lovers tonight, I don’t take risks. I know my little brother is safe to cum in me though, and I’m safe for him to cum in me.

You must have some interest in fucking me. You wouldn’t have stayed and watched otherwise. Maybe so you could see me naked? Maybe so you could see me being fucked?

Maybe so you could pretend it was you?

Well, you don’t have to pretend. You can actually do it. Just this time only, and only because I need one last lover tonight for the record. So don’t pass up the opportunity.

[laugh] The other kids want you to do it. They didn’t know what to think when I brought it up before, but now they want to see it happen. They’re cheering you on. Oh, so much peer pressure on my poor little brother. If you fuck me now… well, I break the record and become a legend. And you fuck your big sister, and become a hero to your friends. Because I am the most fuckable girl in this town. And the most fucked. I’m literally fucked just about every other boy I can except for you. But it’s okay. It’s your turn.

Oh, isn’t that nice of her? My friend is helping your cock out of your pants. You’re not resisting at all, because you always kind of had a crush on her. I’m almost jealous, actually. I’ll bet if you fuck me, then she’ll let you fuck her. Isn’t that right?

See? That should be more than enough reason to fuck me. As if having a crack at this pussy wasn’t reason enough. And just look at you. You’re already so hard from watching your sister fuck all of those other boys. If little old me made you that hard, then it really is my duty to take care of it.

Come on closer, little brother. Don’t be afraid of my pussy. It looks harmless enough, doesn’t it? Other than being so wet. But don’t worry. That’s all me. Those other boys didn’t spill a drop in me. But you can. I actually hope it’s more than a drop, because the more cum in me, the more I get off.

Wait. Let me change up positions a bit. Let me get on my hands and knees, and you can fuck me like the bitch in heat I am. I prefer it from behind anyway. It’s just that I knew I wasn’t going to be able to stay on my hands and knees while several guys took their turn with me.

There you go. Your big sister is on all fours in front of you, with her pussy offered to you. Offered to anyone, really, but all of the other real men have fucked me already, and the rest are just scared of their girlfriends. But you don’t have a girlfriend. Although you may after this. Not me, of course. But my friend is gonna let you fuck her. Maybe some other girls too.

Yeah, kneel behind me. You know you want to do this. You want to fuck me. Maybe not in front of all of these people, but you’ll take it. Who knows… maybe I’ll give you another shot in private if you’re a good boy, and a good lover. 

Mmm, yeah. I can feel your cock trying to find its way into me. You’re so clumsy that it’s actually kind of adorable. I’m not sure if I’ve ever taken a boy’s virginity before, but I like the idea of it. 

Oooh, there you go. You got the very tip in. [sigh] I do love the feel of a naked cock against my pussy. But not as much as I love it in me. So come on, little brother. Drive that big, hard cock of yours into your slutty sister’s wet pussy…

[moan as entered]

Oh fuck… we’re doing it. So… this is what incest feels like. That’s another one to cross off the bucket list. And soon, it’s going to be another tick on the scoreboard for yours truly as I break the record by banging another boy.

Speaking of which… let the banging begin. I’m sure you’re overwhelmed by being in a pussy finally, let alone your sister’s. But don’t just stand there. Well, kneel there. Move in me. Fuck me. We’ve got an audience. Don’t let them down.

[moan] Yeah. Oh, yeah. That’s more like it. [laugh] I kind of like this incest stuff. It’s the right amount of wrong to put that extra spark back in the sex. Not that I wouldn’t enjoy sex no matter what. But this really intensifies it for me. More so than all of the people watching. That gets me off, too. But for them to watch my little brother fuck me? So… fucking… hot…

Come on. Grab onto my hips. Tightly, too. You can leave marks. Please leave marks. Dig your fingers in and hold me as you fuck me. Wait, please tell me someone is filming this. You are? Thank God. I was worried there for a second. All of our friends will have seen this by morning. At least the ones that aren’t watching it live right now. And I can go back and watch it anytime I want.

[laugh] This is so messed up. But that’s what makes it so hot. That, and you are pretty good at fucking me, little brother. No offense to the more than capable guys that plowed my pussy earlier tonight, but you are really driving me wild. Not just because of the incest angle, which is apparently far more of a factor than I ever guessed for me. But you’re so… eager. And strong. Maybe it’s because you’ve been wanting to do this for so long. But… wasn’t it worth the wait?

Mmm, yes… pound your sister’s pussy with your cock. I was getting a little numb after so many guys tonight, but you’ve brought me back to life and then some. I am feeling every inch of your cock… every vein… I could draw a perfect picture of your cock just from feeling it inside of me. 

I am going to cum so hard. More than I’ve come any time tonight. Maybe more than all of the other times put together. No offense, guys. But this is really good. And he is bareback. And my brother. And the thought of his cum in me… I almost cum from anticipating it. And I’m almost sorry I’m on birth control. The only thing that could make this even hotter would be if I risked getting pregnant from my own brother by doing this. Well, no birth control is 100% effective, so there’s that hope. Even just that little chance is making this hotter.

Mmm… yeah. Let’s hope for hitting the jackpot when you cum and impregnating me, little brother. Or who’s to say I don’t give you another shot once my birth control wears off? I never really wanted to get pregnant until now, even if I kind of wanted to try the pregnant sex thing. The idea of my brother fucking me again while his baby is growing inside of me? [moan]

I’m not the only one getting turned on by the idea, am I? You are too, little brother. I can feel it. [laugh] Oh can I feel it. My pussy is going to be sore in the morning. But in a good way. It already aches for your cum. And your baby, too, even if that probably isn’t a tonight thing. 

Cum in me. Cum in, please. Cum in your big sister’s tight pussy in front of all of these people, and all of their phones recording us. They’re cheering us on still, but all I can really hear is your body slapping against mine and your moans of pleasure as you ram your cock in and out of me. You’re so close… we both are. But I’m waiting for that explosion of my brother’s cum in me to push me over the edge. So come on… do it… cum in your sister…

Oh yes! There it is. It’s so hot, and there’s so much of it as you bury your cock in me, and your hands hold my body in place to accept your cum… and I can’t help but have the biggest orgasm of my life…

[orgasm]

[pause]

And… the record is officially broken now. I’m famous. Infamous, really. Not just for breaking the record. But for fucking my brother in front of everyone. And before you stop recording, check out that creampie. That’s my brother’s cum leaking out of my pussy, everyone. 

And just look at him. He’s still rock hard.

Hey, get away from his you fucking bitch. That’s my little brother you were trying to drag towards the couch with you.

Well, I’m not done with him yet. Because the show… and the ho… must go on.

[laugh] Ready for round two, little brother? This isn’t for a record.

This is for fun.


End file.
